


Only Natural

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Harry loses control when Katie gets back from her run.
Relationships: Katie Bell/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Season of Kink





	Only Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Fill written the bodily fluids square on my "season of kink" bingo card and also for the 'working up a sweat' square on the personalised [Bingo Card](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/246303.html) made for me by SportiveTricks

Every day since she’d stayed in one of Grimmauld Place’s guest rooms, Katie Bell had gone for a morning run to Harry Potter’s great relief. It was not that he didn’t like Katie, quite the opposite and that was the problem.

Katie was pretty, fun, cheerful but currently unemployed. Harry was letting her stay in one of Grimmauld Place’s spare rooms while she was getting back on his feet. (Which he would have done for any old friend, of course, he insisted to himself) However the combination of being insanely attractive and technically owning him a favour was a dangerous one and Harry had to spend his time consciously refraining from making a move on her.

The morning run at least got her out of the place for a bit each morning, and the time she spent out of the house was less time she spent hanging around the house in loose clothing, playing with her golden hair, or going between her bedroom and the bathroom dress only a towel because she forgot a change of clothing again.

Katie was generally an early riser but Harry managed to get himself up and out of the house to go to work before she returned from her run.

Until one day he was on the night shift and was coming back to Grimmauld Place, annoyed and worn out and they met in the front hall as he came up from the kitchen fireplace while Katie came in the front door. Taking off a tracksuit top as she did so.

They both stopped still. 

“Oh Harry!” Katie said a smile spreading over her sweaty face and going a little bit pinker. “Say, no work today? Why don’t I get cleaned up and we can have breakfast together?”

Harry stared. Katie was dressed in shorts and a sportstop that bared her arms, shoulders and midriff. It must have been a long run because her heart was still racing; there were two slight protrusions showing through her top, her breathing was heavy, that chest was rising and falling quickly

And she was covered in sweat.

“Or not if you don’t want to?” Katie continued, looking at the expression on Harry’s face with puzzlement.

The sweat darked her clothes and made them cling to her, it soaked the wild hair that had escaped from Katie’s ponytail, it glistened on her skin, highlighting the tone and definition of the muscles on her arms, legs and stomach.

Katie looked good normally, but currently she look animal, nearly wild, and desirable. Harry advanced on her.

“Harry, what’s up? You’re looking at me weir...” Katie said. 

Harry kissed her, his mouth closing over hers. He had half a second of doubt before Katie’s arms slid around his neck and she returned the kiss energetic. Harry was still motion; his momentum pushing them up against the wall, still locked in an embrace.  
They leant against the wall, one of Katie’s strong legs, wrapping over Harry’s hip and around his legs. Harry broke the kiss and then moved to nuzzle Katie’s neck, the salty taste of the sweat on her skin flooding his senses. Katie whimpered, as he sucked gently on the side her neck, her hips grinding against him.

“You all right with this, Katie?” Harry said hoarse.

“Now, he asks,” Katie said with a chuckle. “I’m not hexing your arse am I?”

Harry kissed her again hungrily and Katie writhed in his grasp, his hands went to her legs and bum to lift her and they staggered, haphazard together into the drawing room, demolishing side tables and scattering their contents across the room until they came down together on top of the sofa.

Their hands moved each other, energetically, tugging at clothes, tearing at fastenings, peeling damp fabric off of Katie’s lithe form. Her sports top disappeared into the corner of the room and nearly took her hair bobble with it, half of her hair spilled out of the ponytail in every direction. Harry growled again at the sight and kissed he again before licking and sucking at the sweat beading on her chest and breasts.

Katie clutched at him until he was finished; her eyes closed, mouth agape, little mewling sounds slipping out of him, but moment he stopped she was actively pushing down his trousers and reaching for his cock. Her shorts had long since been discarded, her underwear had vanished, quite possibly in a literal puff of magic and Katie guided him into her.

Harry thrust hard and fast, but katie was not to be outdone, her agile form urged upwards, meeting him stroke for stroke, her inner muscles squeezing him as pulled out and relaxing to allow him to slam home. It was quite impossible that they would any last time, and soon they were clutching at either and riding out their orgasms, as their motions slowed to a halt.

His face now as sweaty as Katie’s, Harry’s head pressed into valley of her breasts, tasting the sweat their again.

Katie stroked her fingers through Harry’s mused her hair and laughed a breathless laugh.

“Now, I’m not complaining but you could have let me get cleaned up first.”

“Why bother?” Harry replied, “We were just going to work up a sweat anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> All works are oneshots.
> 
> I Can be found at [@thelesseroftwoweevils](https://thelesseroftwoweevils.tumblr.com/) at tumblr or [lightofdaye](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/) at dreamwidth


End file.
